What If
by The Wolf's Knight
Summary: (So first time I tried to post this the thing turned stupid, so I apologize.) Follow Kagome as she goes through her life, what everything different. *trust me it is better then it sounds, atleast I hope* I DONT OWN INUYASHA
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary,

Have you ever wanted to change something, well I have and I do. Like what if I didn't fall into the well, so many things could happen because of that one thing. I could still be a regular old high school student and maybe have a boyfriend, you know the normal kind. Also I would not be in the situation I am in now, and that situation is the root of all my problems. Now this is the situation that I am in, I am being force to marry/mate... Drum roll please! Naruku! Yes Narku, you know the evil take over the world guy. He stole my jewel shards from me after kidnaped me, put this retard little bracelet on me that stops me from using my holy powers, and to top it off is forcing me to become his mate! Like best damn day of my life! *Note the sarcasm* Well I have to go the ass is summoning me. Talk to you later.

Love your friend,

Kagome


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary,

Kill me! I just found out I am pregnant with Naruku's... Children. Do you know how disgusted I am with this, not that I am disgusted with being pregnant but with who's children they are. The last time I wrote to you was a few days ago the day I got mate... To the bastard, I was getting getting ready for bed like I always do, a bath in a hot spring that Inuyasha found, I had fallen asleep in the spring. The next thing I knew was that I was in a jail cell at Naruku's castle with the blasted bracelet on and minutes later I am getting ready to be married, and raped. Now I am pregnant with the bastard's child! Where the fuck is Inuyasha!? Oh I know fucking the dead, claypot bitch! We'll talk to you later.

Love your friend,

Kagome


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Diary,

It has been six weeks since the last time I wrote to you, in that time one of Naruku's male servant has been taking care of me... Since, the last time I saw Naruku was kinda when I stabbed him with wood that broke off from my floor board, but oh well even if I got beat. He deserved it, and so much more. Anyway back to the servant, he was the one that bandaged me up after, he is like Kohaku in his situation. He has this light in his eye, that called to me. That light was the light of a fighter, he hadn't broken yet. I wish I could repay his kindness, even if he says it was Naruku's orders, I know he cares. Well I have to go he is coming down now. Talk to you later.

Love your friend,

Kagome


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Diary,

Do you know that Kanna's actually a real sweet kid because, it surprised me. She came down here out of the blue and wanted to talk. She asked about my friend, my family and what I had been doing before Naruku captured me. Of course I answered her questions, and asked some of my own, like how she became Naruku's reincarnation. Since I didn't know how a tiny sweet girl like her could have come about? She once had a family, a mother, father, and an older sister. Maybe that is why her and Kagura get along so well? I also asked if she could show me my friends, since I had not been out of my cell for weeks on end, I needed something that could keep me going. Kanna did, it seemed Inu left the group, since Kikyo convicted him that there were since jewel shards out and about. Which was a complete lie the only ones that are not in Naruku's grasp was Koga's. Sango seemed to be doing well although she looked worried for me and Miroku, little Shippo had puffy eyes from crying. I missed my little kit, and wish I was still with him. My pregnancy seemed to be going well, it's been a month since being captured and raped. So just eight more months or atleast for human pregnancies, I don't know about demon ones so I'm just guessing. Well talk to you later.

Love your friend,

Kagome


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Diary

Sorry for not writing sooner been to busy with my two baby boys. Their names are Daku and Kuro, but I call them Hikari, Shiro. Daku means dark and Hikari means light, also Kuro and Shiro are the opposite as well black and white. Hikari and Shiro both have some of the most beautiful hair, midnight black hair with a electrifying blue tint to the ends. Their twins through and though even their eyes are a lovely crystal blue. (No clue how they got those.) I got good new for Naraku I don't fight back as often, last time I did the boys were taken away from me. Do you know how awkward it is to have servants pin you down so they can milk you? I would have given the god damn milk! I'm not going to starve my children because their asshole father is sadistic bastard that I want to kill. On the bright side I am allowed to walk in the garden. (Even if it's with the bastard himself.) Kagura's my friend now and the boys' babysitter, she has also been able to get a letters to the gang. I'm so happy I still have that Polaroid camera, I sent I photo of the boys for them to. Me and Shippo send letter to each other now. Also I'm going to ask Naraku to remove Miroku's wind tunnel, don't know how that's going to go but I'll try. (I will probably have to do something for the bastard.*puke*) Well see you later.

Love your friend,

Kagome


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Diary

FUCK! I hurt! I asked yesterday for Naraku to remove Miroku's wind tunnel, I was right he had a deal... he would remove it, but I have to let him fuck me whenever and anyway he wants. So for the last hour, I have been whipped, chained, and bent so many ways, I didn't know were possible. So now I am wrapped head to toe in bandages. Oh and during that Hōseki saved my diary from being found, I would go crazy if Naraku found it. Oh I forgot you don't know who Hōseki is, well he's that servant that I was talking about before, and I told you I knew he was a really sweet guy. Well I got to go I hurt and want to go to bed.

Love your friend,

Kagome


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Diary

Sorry it's been a while since I last wrote to you. The boys can walk now. Sango and Miroku are married although they have not had kids yet. They don't want to risk it with Naraku still around, but I don't think he will ever disappear now. He has the boys wrapped around his finger. He could probably turn them against me even if they are 4 years old. I can't risk trying to kill him for even a sec. I don't want to lose my boys. Naraku is still the bastard he has alway been, it has not gotten any better in the 4 years I have been here. Well I need to go I am pretty sure Naraku, wants to breed me again.

Love your friend,

Kagome


End file.
